


and he lay with his blue girl

by frausorge



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We would have such a beautiful baby."</p>
            </blockquote>





	and he lay with his blue girl

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Robert Earl Keen. [Note to AO3 edition: So jossed! less than a year after it was first posted, too. But nevertheless.]

"Pete," she said, and he said, "mmm?" right where he was, against her stomach. She wouldn't have said anything, maybe, if he hadn't been lingering there, licking, nuzzling, his lips so very soft against her skin, but she looked at his dark head bent over her belly and said, "We would have such a beautiful baby."

He did lift his head then, his mouth tightening. "Ash," he said.

"I know," she said quickly. "I didn't mean, I don't - just."

He threw her another glance and leaned down again, slid lower, tongued her clit and pressed his fingers inside her in a headlong rhythm, over and over, till she gasped out and bucked and nearly threw him off. Then he sat up, and his sticky mouth covered hers for long seconds before his hands started urging her down.

She wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and started sucking slowly. When she glanced up his eyelids were fluttering and his lips were rounded into a lush O. She kept waiting for him to pull away, push her onto her back again, spread her thighs, but he didn't move except to curl his fingers and thrust his hips in half-desperate jerks. She let him come in her mouth, the sharp taste covering her tongue, and after he finished she wiped her face on her hand and her hand on the sheets.

He tugged her up and across his body to rest against his shoulder, kissed her again, and closed his eyes. She looked back over him down the bed, and she thought she could still just make out the streaks of white on white.


End file.
